


The Tell

by toomuchplor



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Coming Out, Don't Ask Don't Tell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchplor/pseuds/toomuchplor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Don't Ask, Don't Tell had been instituted when John Sheppard was just barely out of the Academy, and at the time it had seemed like progress.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tell

**Author's Note:**

> In response to somehowunbroken's [commentfic fest](http://somehowunbroken.livejournal.com/45789.html) celebrating the October 12, 2010 injunction against DADT.

Don't Ask, Don't Tell had been instituted when John Sheppard was just barely out of the Academy, and at the time it had seemed like progress.

"What do you mean, progress?" said Rodney, when John mentioned this over a late post-mission meal in the mess.

"It was, what, 1993?" John returned reasonably. "Come on, McKay, we were maybe two or three years past thinking all gay guys had AIDS and wore ladies' underwear."

"Maybe in _your_ country," Rodney said, loftily. "Canada made it legal for gays to serve openly a whole year before your government enacted its ridiculous compromise."

John narrowed his eyes at Rodney. "And you came bursting out of the closet when, exactly?"

A slight flush rose in Rodney's cheeks, gratifyingly. "I was still working for the American military," he said, a little lamely.

John smirked at him.

"What about you?" asked Rodney. "If this finally goes through?"

John found himself rubbing an eyebrow with his thumb, suddenly exhausted. "I guess," he said, sounding unconvinced even to his own ears. "It's just, I guess I got used to the way things are."

"I guess you've never been one for telling," Rodney said, fond and sad at the same time, "whether you're asked or not."

John shot Rodney a brief smile, earnest this time. "It was nice getting that memo, though," he admitted. "On the Air Force stationery and everything."

"I guess it doesn't change anything, not really," said Rodney. "I mean, you would never dismiss anyone under your command for violating DADT anyway, and the SGC would never force your hand."

"No," John agreed. He wrapped his hand around his warm ceramic mug, enjoying the heat seeping into his skin, his sinews. "It changes something," he corrected them both, a moment later. "It definitely changes something."

It was late; the only other personnel in the mess were a few kitchen staff doing the final clean up and the prep for the morning shift's arrival in several hours.

John didn't know what he'd expected McKay to say or do in response; snort, maybe, or roll his eyes, or make a crack about John wearing a rainbow pin to the next sparring session with the marines. But Rodney didn't do any of that. He just leaned back in his chair and kicked John's boots gently under the table. "Wanna get out of here?" he asked.

"Yeah," said John. "God, I'm bagged."

"Let's go to bed, then," Rodney said, and then he hesitated and added, "at my place?"

John got to his feet and scrubbed his hands over his face, hiding a stubborn smile that wouldn't stop twitching across his mouth. "Yeah," said John. "Bed." And he bumped his shoulder against Rodney's, and they left the mess side by side, heading for home.


End file.
